<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over, Under, Around, and Through to the Heart by anarchycox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987408">Over, Under, Around, and Through to the Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox'>anarchycox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Merlin's magic is known, Minor Angst, Secret Courtship, affection for Gwaine's wonderful nose, happy boys being happy, happy feels, he is technically the court wizard, he mostly ignores that, so secret Gwaine doesn't know he is being courted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:46:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Ealdor, you court someone by braiding their hair. Gwaine does not know this. Merlin knows Gwaine does not know this. Which means that braiding Gwaine's hair can be just because Merlin wants to, not because he is really courting the man.</p><p>He is really courting the man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Over, Under, Around, and Through to the Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ve really never been to Ealdor?” Merlin was riding next to Gwaine as they were all headed back to Camelot. </p><p>“No, I really never have been,” Gwaine replied. He looked over. “Why?”</p><p>“It is my home village, just had the random thought that maybe on your wandering you passed through, and we were close to meeting well before we did.”</p><p>“I could have met young Merlin? What was he like?” Gwaine asked, curious. “I am picturing so much mischief, that you turned your mother’s hair white.”</p><p>“No, I was quiet, shy, actually.” Merlin rolled his eyes a bit at the disbelieving huff that Arthur gave. “What? I was! I spent my time in the woods or with Will. We weren’t the mischief sort beyond perhaps avoiding a chore or two.” Merlin could see the spires of Camelot. “Small village, no proper tavern even. If you wanted a drink you went to the Carden’s house. Probably why you had never been.” Merlin smiled a bit. “Suppose that means that you don’t know any of the local traditions of Ealdor, then?”</p><p>“No, why are there some fun ones?”</p><p>“One or two.” Merlin changed his grip on his reins. “For example, last one home has to buy the rest of the company a drink.” He snapped his heels and bolted, and Gwaine gave eager chase. Merlin just beat him back to the courtyard, both of them out of breath from the ride. “Guess you are a buying me a drink.”</p><p>“That is a tradition in many a place, Merlin, though I will happily buy you a drink tonight.”</p><p>“At the tavern already?” Arthur called. “You have chores, Merlin.”</p><p>“No, I don’t, remember that promotion to court wizard? Means I don’t have to do any of those tasks.”</p><p>“Does that mean you will actually do the job of court mage as is laid out in the historical documents we found?” Arthur challenged.</p><p>Merlin made a face, because the job was actually worse that the chores he had to do for Arthur. And if he did his old manservant work he was excused from the whole sit in a tower and ponder the philosophy of magic. “Fine, I will do my chores, and then go to the tavern.”</p><p>Which of course meant that Arthur gave him an absurd amount of extra chores, but he used his magic to aid the tasks and made it to the tavern when Gwaine was still mostly sober. “Merlin!” Gwaine shouted, “You need to catch up. I owe you a drink.”</p><p>They played dice, and arm wrestled and had one more pint than they should have, which was why Merlin was brave enough to say what he had been thinking about. “Another Ealdor tradition, you know.”</p><p>“Oh?” Gwaine was carefully stacking a small tower of dice, “What is it?” </p><p>“Hair,” Merlin hiccuped a little bit.</p><p>Gwaine looked up confused, “Everywhere has people with hair, Merlin.”</p><p>Merlin found that hilarious. “No, no, it is a thing you do.” He nodded solemnly. “Let me do it to you.”</p><p>“Does it involve blades or scissors at all?” Gwaine was squinting at him.</p><p>“Just trust me and let me be traditional to your hair,” Merlin slammed his tankard down for emphasis. “I am going to get all traditional on your head, like I have wanted to for months!”</p><p>“I trust you,” Gwaine put a hand over his heart. “I swear on my honour -” he winked when Merlin raised two fingers at that. “Fine I swear on Leon’s honour, he’s got honour out the arse, that I trust you Merlin. With my life, my sword, my health, and yes even my hair.”</p><p>Merlin immediately stood up and went over to Gwaine, and set his head how he wanted it. “Don’t move, I haven’t done this in forever.” Or at all save practicing to learn the traditions for the day he truly wanted to use them. Gwaine started to turn his head and Merlin flicked his ear. “I said don’t move.” He grabbed a few strands and began to weave the strands together in a river’s twain braid, the sections parting and coming back together. “Give me the leather strip from your shirt.” Gwaine fumbled and handed him the thin piece and Merlin tied it off. </p><p>He sat back down across from Gwaine. “There, that looks good.”</p><p>“Does it?” Gwaine sort of patted his hair. “What is the tradition about then?”</p><p>“Braids mean different things,” Merlin shrugged and lied, “sign of friendship is all.” </p><p>“If you had long hair I would braid it for you,” Gwaine swore and Merlin blamed the flush that rose on his cheek on the ale. “You do have fairly hairy toes, I could try braiding that hair if you like?”</p><p>“I think we’ll stick with me braiding your hair. I can do it again? Whenever I want, perhaps?”</p><p>“My hair is yours to braid,” Gwaine said cheerfully. “Another?”</p><p>“Why not?” Merlin agreed.</p><p>*</p><p>“Gwaine, what happened to your head?” Elyan asked.</p><p>Merlin focused on picking up the shields that had been dropped. “In another weird braid again.” Merlin flicked a hand, and Elyan’s pants fell down. He grinned at the cursing he heard over that.</p><p>“Actually, I am curious about that as well. You’ve barely had your hair down in double a fortnight,” Leon pointed out.</p><p>“Jealous?” Gwaine taunted, and gloves were thrown at him. “Merlin has been doing it.”</p><p>“Merlin?” Arthur looked at him and Merlin focused on picking everything up. “Why?”</p><p>“Said good finger exercises for him magic,” Gwaine answered. “Some spells require such specific movements doing the braids aids his dexterity.”</p><p>Several of the men nodded, and Merlin almost dropped everything in shock that they were actually buying that bullshit. They were all honestly believing it was to make his fingers more dexterous. Lord, they were a bit thick sometimes, but he supposed that was how he got away with the lying about his magic for years. He put away the shields. “Yup, finger exercises,” Merlin nodded solemnly to them.</p><p>“It is good that you are helping him Gwaine,” Arthur said, “if you didn’t he’d probably accidentally blow up the castle or something.” Another hand flick and another pair of trousers hitting the muddy ground. “Though you’ll want to make sure that he thoroughly washes his hands before you give him another go since he is going to be mucking the stables right now!”</p><p>It was muck stables or study moon charts. He would take the literal shit over that shit. Merlin almost was whistling as he work. He really was a horrid court wizard. He was on the last stall when he heard Gwaine call out. “Here,” he replied.</p><p>“It is the moonlight market tonight in lower town, always good food to be had, and I switched patrols with Percival. Want to go?”</p><p>“Sure, but you’ll need to let me change your hair. Not the right braid for a market.”</p><p>“Ealdor really has a different braid for everything doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Well, we really didn’t have much to do. Farm, be bored, braid hair.” Merlin smiled and leaned a bit on the rake. “So can I?”</p><p>“Sure,” Gwaine replied easily. “I will pick you up in your tower in three hours, you can do my hair then.”</p><p>“Perfect. I’ll double wash my hands.”</p><p>“I trust you,” Gwaine gave a small salute and headed out. </p><p>Merlin finished his task and a few others, including dinner to Gwen and Arthur, who were in very casual clothes, Gwen looking eager. “To the market as well?”</p><p>“The southern traders will be in, that means that fish I love,” Gwen said, “and the shopping stalls will be wonderful.”</p><p>“So, I will take these back to the kitchens then,” Merlin back to move.</p><p>“No you won’t, I am happy to take you to the market, but if you think I am going to trust any food cooked in the street, you are very much mistaken.”</p><p>“You survive Merlin’s campfire cooking, you can survive what will be served. It is delicious Arthur. Merlin, tell him.”</p><p>“It really is,” Merlin promised, but a look had him putting the tray down. “Face battle fine, fish at a market is the line you draw.” He shook his head in faux shame. “What will the kingdom think of a king that won’t even sample the legendary wares of the southern traders?”</p><p>“They will think that he was sensible,” Arthur pointed the chicken bone at him. “But I am looking forward to the music and dancing with Gwen.”</p><p>“Well, Gwaine and I are going to be there, maybe we’ll see you.”</p><p>“Putting another absurd braid in his hair?” Arthur teased as he ate a bit more. “They are really odd braids, Merlin.”</p><p>Gwen’s eyes widened. “Merlin is the one putting the braids in Gwaine’s hair?” Merlin realized that in their long talks over the years he may have told her about the tradition. Her head turned and she stared at him. “Merlin, what braid are you putting in his hair tonight, to a moonlight market you invited him to?”</p><p>“He invited me,” Merlin muttered, and her eyes got even bigger. “And goodbye,” he said and hurried out, ignoring her shouting what braid after him. Merlin went to his tower and changed his clothes, washed up as well as he could without a full bath. He then went and opened a small chest. Inside was a set of Ealdor braiding gifts, the pieces that Balinor had given his mother and she passed onto him when she had thought maybe he was going to court Will. But as much as he had thought he loved Will, he had known they weren’t meant to be. </p><p>Merlin sifted through the options and decided just on the end ring in a rich bronze, leaves carved into it. He put it next to the comb and a bit of oil scented with orange and anise. There was a quiet knock and then Gwaine let himself in. He was in his own clothes, and looked incredibly charming, hair gleaming from a fresh wash. “In the chair,” Merlin urged.</p><p>“What is the name of the braid you are putting in today?” Gwaine asked as he sat. His head went very still, eyes straight ahead.</p><p>Merlin began to comb the hair and separated it into the sections. “Lover’s knot,” Merlin said.</p><p>“Really, and why is it called that?”</p><p>“Not a clue,” Merlin lied. “I learned them all to help my mother. Kept her hair out of the way while she worked. Her fingers were often too stiff to do these, but she liked the look of them. Is your hair a bit longer?”</p><p>“Didn’t get it trimmed,” Gwaine replied, “if it helps your magic, braiding my hair, figured couldn’t hurt to give you a bit more to work with.”</p><p>Merlin smiled to himself and carefully place the bronze ring, locking it in place to hold the hair. The lover’s knot was a hard claim. That braid suggested flirting with Gwaine would likely result in a punch to the face. It was doubtful anyone would recognize it, but it pleased Merlin to be a little bit possessive. “I’m starving, shall we go see what is on offer?”</p><p>“Lead the way, my friend,” Gwaine stood. He checked in the mirror, twisting his head this way and that. “I like it!”</p><p>“You like all of them,” Merlin said. “But this one really compliments your nose.” That made Gwaine stumble it seemed.</p><p>“…My nose?”</p><p>“Yes, the braid compliments your nose.” Fine, it was a bit of a stupid thing to have said but he couldn’t really back down at this point could he. “You have a very nose nose.” He really should stick to letting the braids do the courting even if Gwaine had no clue that was what was happening.</p><p>“My nose nose thanks you. You have very ear ears.”</p><p>“Thank you, Gwaine. So food, the southern traders always have excellent sweet wines.”</p><p>“Indeed. I need to tell you about the time, I aided in the harvest and helped squash the grapes and strawberries with my feet.” Gwaine was gesturing broadly with his hands and even mimicked grape stomping as they walked and Merlin laughed at his antics as they reached the market. The smells of the food and perfumes were divine, there was cheerful music playing, and everyone was just shining with happiness. Merlin couldn’t help himself and cast some floating bubbles in the air that glistened in the light of the torches. Children squealed and chased the bubbles and Gwaine clasped his hand.</p><p>“I smell wine,” Gwaine said and they bought a bottle and then food from the stall next to it. They found a corner of wall and leaned against it, switching the wine and fish bits until it was all gone. “More?” Gwaine asked.</p><p>“Yes, please,” Merlin agreed. He tipped the bottle and nothing came out. “Someone drank all this.”</p><p>Gwaine chuckled and moved into the crowd. Merlin lost sight of him and stood on a crate. Gwaine had paused and was speaking to a fair maid. Merlin watched her eyes glance to his braid and she stepped back a bit. Fuck. Merlin hurried through the crowd and yes he threw some elbows to get people to move. “Dear maiden, I just wish to say -”</p><p>“Nothing,” she said and stepped back even more when she saw Merlin. “We weren’t saying anything of consequence. At all. I didn’t not in any way encourage him.” She smiled at Merlin, and bobbed a curtsy. “Moment I noticed, I stepped back.”</p><p>“I know,” Merlin reassured. “We could use a little more fish?”</p><p>“On me,” she swore and handed them another collection of fish bits. </p><p>“My thanks,” Merlin said. Gwaine looked a little lost and Merlin nudged him. “Wine?”</p><p>They bought another bottle and walked through the market. Merlin occasionally held a piece of fish to Gwaine’s lips and he ate unthinkingly. It seemed the maid had been spreading the word because many were now staring at the braid in Gwaine’s hair. They stopped at the square where music was playing and he clapped loudly when he saw Arthur and Gwen dancing together. They looked magnificent and the people were thrilled at having their king and queen join in such festivities. </p><p>“That was odd, wasn’t it? The way she apologized to you?” Gwaine was clearly over thinking this. The man was not as dim as he liked to pretend. In fact his mind was incredibly keen, just luckily easily distracted.</p><p>“Oh look, games with prizes,” Merlin said and pointed. “That looks like fun. And clearly, I’ll kick your ass.”</p><p>“I’ll take that bet,” Gwaine said. Hours later their were walking back to their quarters, Gwaine a flower crown on his head, Merlin several silly toys and trinkets in hand. </p><p>“Guess you were right,” Merlin said. His hands were full enough that he needed Gwaine to open the door for him. They stood there in the frame, and the air grew heavy. “This was fun,” Merlin said. “I love when the markets come.”</p><p>“Next one is a date then,” Gwaine said. He took the flower crown off his head and put it on Merlin’s. “Couple people told me I was a lucky man.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“That I had someone that braided a lover’s knot into my hair. Why am I lucky, Merlin?”</p><p>“Told you, how well it compliments your nose nose.” Merlin gave a nod. “See you on the training grounds tomorrow. Arthur wants me to try to light him on fire.”</p><p>“That will be fun.”</p><p>Merlin backed into the room and when he would have kicked the door shut, Gwaine gently closed it inside. He could almost hear Gwaine breathing, as he lingered but then the steps of boots went back down the stairs. Merlin arranged everything on around the room, where he thought it would look good. He lay the flower crown on his dresser, fell asleep to the smell of the pretty flowers.</p><p>*</p><p>“Is there gold in your braid?” Percival asked as they all sat down for a meeting of the round table.</p><p>“Is there, can’t really see them, can I?”</p><p>“Really that is what five months now of braiding his hair, your fingers should be plenty capable of doing whatever magic spell that needs doing.” Arthur was giving him his I am done with this look. “I order you to leave Gwaine’s head alone.”</p><p>“No,” Merlin snapped, “My head.”</p><p>“It is fine, princess,” Gwaine insisted at the same time. He then paused, “Did you just call my head, your head?” The whole table was quiet.</p><p>“No,” Merlin replied. “I said my bed.” He faked a yawn. “I was up all night studying how to protect Camelot from trebuchet’s and I am desperate for my bed. In fact I think I am going to go to sleep. Bye.” Merlin got up and Arthur pulled him back down.</p><p>“You can fall asleep during Leon’s report just like the rest of us,” Arthur ordered. Leon gave him a look. “I just meant - no I am sorry, Leon your reports are just awful. Useful, but awful.”</p><p>They all sat through the meeting and Gwaine was being sent east for a few weeks to hunt down some bandits. He was going to be leading a small group on his own, it was an important honour to lead like that and Merlin was incredibly proud that Arthur was recognizing Gwaine’s value, even if he didn’t love that Gwaine was going to be gone for a month. </p><p>The next morning, Merlin was woken by a knock on his door. He stumbled forward and Gwaine was there, already in his gear for the mission. “Bwa?” Merlin swayed a little, and almost fell asleep where he stood.</p><p>“Thought maybe, a braid for the road?” Gwaine asked. “Going to be odd to have a month where you aren’t braiding my hair. I’ve grown used to it.”</p><p>“Come on in,” Merlin was wrapped in his blanket and shed it as he walked. He heard a cough and looked over to see Gwaine facing the wall. He was at a loss until he remembered that he had been in the blanket because he had been too exhausted last night to bother putting on sleep trousers. “A moment,” he said and quickly dressed. He came back and Gwaine was sitting in his chair. It had long since become Gwaine’s chair.</p><p>Merlin didn’t get anything to put in the braid, and he had never commented that anything he had worked into Gwaine’s hair the man kept. There was only one thing left in the chest, the last piece, the betrothal piece, and as much as he’d love to weave that in, Gwaine wouldn’t understand and then the game would be done. Though he had no idea what the game was really. He just knew nothing had ever made him as happy as doing the the courtship braids in Gwaine’s hair. In pretending a little bit that their friendship was also a bit more.</p><p>Merlin carefully wove the promise loop braid into Gwaine’s hair. “There you go. All done. Don’t die.”</p><p>“I won’t.” Gwaine stood and they stared at each other in the early dawn light and the candle that Gwaine had lit. “What’s the name of this one?”</p><p>“Can’t remember,” Merlin lied. “Good hunting. I need more sleep.”</p><p>He turned and for a moment he thought Gwaine was reaching out to him but he didn’t look back, just went to his bed. It would be a lonely month. He’d bother Arthur more to compensate.</p><p>It was incredibly annoying that at the end of the month, the knights all returned except Gwaine. For a moment Merlin was ready to panic, but the knights were all laughing and they wouldn’t be if their commander was dead. Merlin ran down to them. “Where’s Gwaine?”</p><p>“Said there was a place he had to stop, a very important lass near by that he had to talk to. We told him, Arthur would put him in the stocks to be sure but he insisted. Said it would be worth it.” They all gave a raunchy laugh at that, sure they knew exactly why Gwaine was risking punishment for being delayed. And sure enough Arthur was deeply unimpressed though a knight handed him a note from Gwaine. Merlin tried to read it over Arthur’s shoulder but Arthur moved away.</p><p>Arthur scanned the note, “I see. Well that is indeed an important delay, and Sir Gwaine will not receive any punishment upon his return.”</p><p>Merlin followed Arthur into the keep. “He said why he was not returning?”</p><p>“He did.”</p><p>“Good reason.”</p><p>“It was.”</p><p>“Important for the safety of Camelot.”</p><p>“In a sense.”</p><p>“Will you just tell me what was in the letter you cow?” </p><p>Arthur turned and looked at him. “Cow?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I am a bit stressed and not up to my usual insult standards. Why is he delayed?”</p><p>Arthur held out the letter and Merlin reached for it but Arthur pointed at the front. “That says King Arthur, not Merlin, so not for you.” Arthur then held it to a torch and it turned to ash. </p><p>“I can turn you into a frog.”</p><p>“Gwen will kiss me and return me to a king.”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“Thank you for volunteering to polish my armor, Merlin.”</p><p>Merlin scowled and was annoyed enough at the world that he actually went and did his proper job as court wizard. It was another two weeks before Gwaine returned. Everyone teased him mercilessly about tarrying for a woman and he ignored it all. “Sire,” Gwaine said with a head tilt to Arthur. “You received my note and accept my reason for delay?”</p><p>“I received, accept, and even, and trust me I don’t love saying this, approve of the reason. It has been too long since one of my knight’s wed, and we will have one hell of a party.”</p><p>Merlin felt numb. He hadn’t even known that Gwaine was courting anyone. Those gathered were in utter shock that Gwaine would be the first of the inner circle of the knights to wed. Then there was cheering and demands to know about the woman. Gwaine brushed them all off. “Arthur here is closing the barn after the horse it out. This was about getting permission from my intendeds family, I still have to bloody ask them, and they are very smart, so I am sure they are likely to say no.”</p><p>“I doubt it,” Arthur replied. “They aren’t really that smart.”</p><p>“Are you going to let him insult your beloved,” Elyan teased. “King or not, a challenge must be issued at such an insult!”</p><p>“No,” Gwaine laughed, “that is how they are.”</p><p>That confused Merlin but everyone was clamoring for information about the woman that so enraptured Gwaine. Merlin went to his tower and opened a few books so that he could pretend to study. When Gwaine knocked, and yes he knew Gwaine’s knock, he at first ignored it. But it grew more insistent. “I’m busy warlocking!” Merlin shouted.</p><p>“I brought you something, and it is very important that I give it to you. Matter of life or death really.”</p><p>“Fine,” Merlin said. “Come on in then.” Gwaine came in, a small box in hand. It sort of looked familiar but not. A memory just out of reach. “Well then?” Gwaine’s hair was loose and Merlin itched to braid it, but he wouldn’t. Not ever again.</p><p>Gwaine didn’t sit across from him, but moved next to him. “May I?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Your arm, Merlin. Trust me?”</p><p>Merlin gave his arm to Gwaine and Gwaine slowly rolled the sleeve up. He turned Merlin’s arm over, wrist up and lay it on the table. Then he opened the box and took out an odd stick that wasn’t quite a quill or paintbrush and a small squat bottle with something black in it. Once Gwaine opened it, Merlin knew the scent in an instant. “Well,” Merlin swallowed, “I thought you hadn’t been to Ealdor.”</p><p>“I hadn’t until I realized how close we were to it. Your mother sends her greetings. She is well, there were several piglets born this year, planting went well, not too dry a season, not too wet.” Gwaine’s hands were shaking. He took a few deep breaths. He pulled out a piece of parchment and lay it flat on the table. Merlin recognized the symbol on it. Gwaine couldn’t quite look him in the eyes as he dipped the stick into the black, and began to draw it onto Merlin’s arm. “She taught me this, helped me practice, but different from practicing on paper. Couldn’t practice on anyone of course.”</p><p>“Of course,” Merlin watched the black be drawn on his skin. The lines were a bit uneven, but the the braid pattern slowly appeared, Gwaine drawing from wrist to elbow, checking against the drawing regularly. “What else did she tell you?”</p><p>“All sorts of interesting stories and history about braids.” Gwaine had to dip back into the bottle a few times and then the drawing was done. “There. That does not look as fine as how I saw it on people in your village.”</p><p>“It looks perfect,” Merlin said. He looked at the pattern on his skin, “She told you what doing this meant?”</p><p>“I am apparently supposed to call her Mother. And we are not allowed to wed without her there, or she will murder us.”</p><p>“She would do it too.”</p><p>“Easy to tell where you get your fire from. Why didn’t you tell me you were courting me, Merlin?”</p><p>Merlin just shrugged. “It was a silly thing when tipsy, to think Gwaine would look nice in my braids. You do have really great hair. And once I had the one, I wanted more. At first it wasn’t really about the courting. Just that it was fun to do. And then it just sort of grew? Couldn’t tell you because at that point I would have sounded crazy.”</p><p>“I like your crazy.”</p><p>Merlin smiled. “The braids really do compliment your nose.”</p><p>“You know you are the first person in all my years of flirting to compliment my nose?”</p><p>“But it is a really great nose.”</p><p>“Most people go for the smile, the shoulders, and a few my dick.”</p><p>“Well I do great braids but I don’t think they’ll exactly compliment your dick.” Merlin looked at his arm. “Gwaine, are you mine?”</p><p>“Fairly certain that is what painting that on you says. Doesn’t it?”</p><p>“It does.” Merlin cast his magic and then then wiped the ink away, the pattern now affixed permanently. “Can I braid your hair?”</p><p>“You can. Your mother said, that you did the promise loop wrong. What is the right way?”</p><p>Merlin went to the chest and pulled out the last piece, a small wooden token with a symbol for his village on one side, his family on the other. “It is a betrothal token.”</p><p>Gwaine straightened, waited. </p><p>Merlin redid the promise loop he had done weeks ago and this time the token rested in the center of it. “There, then. Wait, that means Arthur has known for a couple weeks you wanted to wed me, and he didn’t say anything. The bastard!” Merlin was absolutely going to turn him into a frog. Right now. He started to storm by, but Gwaine caught him, pulled Merlin into his lap.</p><p>“You can prank him later,” Gwaine said. “You’ve had your hands on me for months, and I haven’t had that pleasure.” His fingers stroked along Merlin’s scalp and Merlin almost purred. His eyes closed at the tender touch, and then he felt lips brush against his. “If you had told me you were courting me, we could have been married months ago.”</p><p>“Yes, but then I would have lost out on the fun of you all believing I was doing it for finger exercises.” Merlin grinned at him. “You really believed that, how foolish are all of you.”</p><p>“I can’t speak for the rest of them, but I am very foolish over you,” Gwaine answered. Merlin rolled his eyes at that but any snark he was going to say was forgotten as Gwaine kissed him again. “Will you braid my hair on our wedding day?” </p><p>Merlin smoothed a few stray hairs down. “Nah, already got you, why should I keep fussing over you like that?” He was dumped on the ground, but didn’t mind because soon Gwaine was on top of him. A couple hours later Merlin was convinced that Gwaine would be very appreciative on the day if Merlin would braid his hair.</p><p>Merlin did, and was indeed impressed with the level of Gwaine’s appreciation.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>